1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a handheld terminal, such as a mobile phone terminal including a music reproduction function, and a control method and a control program, both used for the handheld terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-103520 proposes, in a car navigation system which includes a global positioning system (GPS) function, an information terminal device that automatically switches a reproduced piece of music by using location information obtained by the GPS function.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-337505 discloses a music reproduction device that recognizes a user's motion situation, for example, such as walking or running, by analyzing output of a motion sensor including an acceleration sensor or a gyroscopic sensor in a handheld terminal such as a mobile phone and is capable of selecting a piece of music and changing a tempo of a reproduced piece of music in response to the motion situation.